


Tough Guys Afraid of Ghosts

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, F/M, Haunted Houses, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Alexander is forced to go on a group date with Aaron and Theodosia. Unfortunately, the date takes a strange turn and he finds himself at the doorstep of the local haunted house.





	Tough Guys Afraid of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. That was definitely a ghost

 

            “Do we really need to go to this thing with Burr?” Alexander protested.

            His girlfriend gave him a look. “Theodosia is my friend and we’ve wanted to do a date together for months. But our boyfriends are stubborn as can be and can’t suck it up for a few hours. Besides, we made a compromise. I let you invite Laf and Herc.”

            Alexander still groaned and rolled his eyes. “But I haaaaate him!” He whined.

            Eliza shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder. You know if I didn’t love you so much I would leave you for Theodosia.”

            Her boyfriend thought for a minute. “Well…”

            She gave him a look. “Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, perv.” The nineteen-year-old shot back at him.         

 

            The two met up with Hercules, Lafayette, and John at a nearby restaurant. Eliza said Theodosia had texted that she would be running a little late with Aaron.

            “Remind me how you managed to pull this off, Liza?” John asked.

            “A lot of bribing.” Eliza sighed and watched as Alexander and Lafayette goofed off in the parking lot while Hercules was yelling at them not to get hit by cars.

            “Well, I applaud you. It’s tough getting him and Burr in the same room let alone dinner.” Laurens grinned and fist bumped Eliza.

            “I have my talents, Laurs, making Alexander ‘Stubborn’ Hamilton do things.”

 

            After dinner, which was fairly tame for Aaron and Alexander, they all piled into Eliza’s SUV to get dessert.

            “Eliza, why the hell do you have a car like this?” Laf asked from the third row.

            She glanced back in the rearview mirror. “What do you mean?”

            “He’s right.” Hercules agreed with his boyfriend. “I mean you’re tiny, for one, you don’t have any kids and you go to school in the city.”

            “Her dad spoils her, it’s just how Philip is.” Theodosia teased.

            Eliza sighed. “You know you don’t have to come get ice cream with us, I can drop you off now.” She warned.

            “Yeah, she can drop you off at that haunted house down the street.” John grinned.

            “What haunted house?” Alexander twisted around in the passenger side seat to look back at his friend.

            “It’s this creepy abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.” Theodosia knew what John was talking about. “Some guy killed someone or something.”

            “Wow, so vague I’m terrified.”

            “It’s not that scary.” Aaron nodded. He hated to agree with Alexander but there was the rare occasion.

            “Hey, people say weird shit happens there.” John retorted. “If you two are so tough, why don’t we stop by and you can go in?”

            Eliza smiled playfully. “Alright, let’s go.”

            Alexander looked over at his girlfriend. “What? I thought we were getting ice cream?”

            “I’ll get you ice cream after you go be a big tough guy,” Eliza said and turned down a dirt road. “It’s down here. I’m glad we were close.” She winked back at John.

            “Eliza this really isn’t necessary…”

            “Haunted house, haunted house, haunted house!” Laf and Herc chanted from the back.

            Aaron scowled. “Thanks, Hamilton.”

 

            The house was terrifying. It was dilapidated, sagging, and pitch dark. Every inch of it creaked especially the stairs as Alexander and Aaron walked up to the front door. Both of them looked back at their friends and significant others.

            Eliza and Theodosia urged them on. “You’re so tough, prove us wrong.” The Schuyler girl said.

            “I hate you so much right now,” Aaron grumbled and nudged open the door. He prayed it would be locked but the flimsy wood gave in with the slightest touch.

            “How is this my fault?” Alexander replied. “You said the same thing.”

            “Whatever, let’s just go in, wait a minute and come back out,” Aaron said and walked into the house.

            Alexander’s heart leaped to his throat when he saw ghostly figures in the next room. “Fuck…”

            “That’s just the furniture,” Aaron assured him. “This place isn’t haunted.” He kept walking and pushed open another door.

            Alexander looked around with wide eyes. He caught sight of a peeling portrait. “Is that the murderer?” He whispered.

            Aaron rolled his eyes. “There wasn’t a murderer who lived here.” He said.

            “Oh, yeah, how do you know?”

            “Because the house belonged to a farmer. There was an accident thirty years ago, someone falling off the roof but he lived. It’s not haunted.” He insisted.

            “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware I was talking to the town historian,” Alexander said in a bratty voice.

            “Alexander you are so…” Aaron paused mid-step when he heard a loud _thunk_ from behind them.

            They looked at each other. “That was definitely a ghost,” Alexander whispered.

            “It was just the wind it couldn’t have been…”

            Loud footsteps started to clunk after them slowly but surely.

            “Holy shit…” Alexander felt his fear levels spike. “That was a ghost, it had to have been.”

            “There is no such thing as…”

            “Boo!”

            Aaron and Alexander let out high-pitched shrieks and Alexander grabbed onto Burr.

            Theodosia and Eliza nearly fell over laughing. They came out into the hallway. “Oh, we so got you two.” Eliza held onto her friend to keep from keeling over.

            “Laf please tell me you got a picture of them,” Theodosia said.

            “Yep, even got them holding onto each other like scared schoolgirls.” The three boys came out ahead of Aaron and Alexander, having come from the back of the house to catch them. “I’ll send it to you two.”

            Alexander’s heart slowed down and he let go of Aaron. “Hilarious, you guys are just something else aren’t you?”

            Eliza grinned proudly. “We’re pretty much professionals.”

            “How’d you get such a loud bang?” Aaron asked.

            Theodosia looked skeptically at him. “We thought that was you.” She said.

            “No…we thought that was you.”

            The teenagers all looked at each other and screamed when the same deafening _thud_ sounded again. They all scrambled over each other to get out of the house and into Eliza’s car.

            “Now that was a ghost!”


End file.
